ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood in My Veins
Blood in My Viens is an episode of Noah 10. Episode People are walking around. It's just a normal day...until... BOOM! A school exploded. "WHAT'S THAT!?" There was a figure floating in the smoke. It was a Guisan. He poked a hole in his arm. He raised his hand and made a blood ball. He threw it down and it exploded. The Guisan disappeared. MEANWHILE... Noah, Jack, Erika, and Kierra are walking downtown. "I still think it's stupid that some people go back to school next month while we had to go back last week." Said Jack. "Amen to that." Said Noah. Noah and Co. saw the demolished building. "What happened here?" Kierra asked. "Looks like we aren't the only ones who hate school." Said Erika. They saw a witness. Noah walked over to him. "Do you know what happened here?" Noah asked. "Yes. A-a monster that could control his own blood...BLEW EVERYTHING UP." The guy yelled. "A monster that can control his own blood? Is that a thing?" Jack asked. "Dunno. But we've dealt with weirder aliens." Said Noah. "Good point." Said Jack. Erika walked up to a drop of blood on the ground. She used her powers to examine it. "I know where the alien is. He's not to far from here." Said Erika. "Let's go." Said Noah. Noah, Erika, Jack, Kierra started running down the street. They saw on building getting destroyed. "There!" Kierra pointed. The Guisan looked at the four. He flew down in front of them. "What do you kids want?" The Guisan said. "Who are you?" Jack asked. "My name is Sangre." Said the Guisan. "And you are dead." Sangre poked a hold in his arm. He shot some blood blasts. The four dodged. Erika shot a mana blast. Sangre dodged. He flew to Erika and punched her away. Jack absorbed the ground and punched Sangre. Sangre kicked Jack away. Kierra levitated a piece of debris and sent it at Sangre. Sangre shot a blood blast and destroyed it and hit Kierra. "That's it, broseph." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Mindfreak!" Noah flew over to Sangre. Sangre shot a blood blast, but it was an illusion. Noah punched Sangre and threw him down. He flew down and disappeared. Sangre made a blood sword. He sliced in a random spot and hit Noah. "Lucky shot." Said Noah. "Lucky? Or just awesome?" Sangre said. Sangre made a blood fist and punched Noah. Noah crashed and detransformed. Sangre flew away. The screen faded to black. It came back. Noah and Co. woke up. "Guys! Wake up!" Noah yelled. "What...?" Jack said. Most of the town was destroyed. "We were knocked out long enough to let him do this!?" Erika yelled. "Hurry! Might as well not let any more get destroyed!" Kierra said. The four started running. Sangre was about to destroy a store. "You!" Sangre looked down. "You kids again?" Asked Sangre. Sangre shot his blood blast at the gang. Erika put up a shield. Jack absorbed the ground. He morphed his hand into a blade. Kierra levitated Jack and threw him at Sangre. Sangre dodged and kicked Jack down and knocked him into Erika. "Deja Vu." Said Erika. Noah transformed. "NRG! Let's get the blood boiling!" Noah shot a laser at Sangre. He knocked him into a building. Noah ran over to him and tried to punch him, but Sangre made a blood fist and punched him away. "As much as I'd like to fight, I still have some buildings to demolish." Said Sangre. Sangre flew away. Noah detransformed. He fainted again. He woke up. Jack, Erika, and Kierra were gone. "Guys!? Sangre must've taken them." Said Noah. "I gotta find them." Noah activated the Matrix. He transformed. "Fasttrack? I could've sworn I selected Stinkfly. Whatever." Noah ran into the distance. "Where are they? Wait. What's the one place Sangre hasn't destroyed? The Blood Bank! Well...Hmm..." Noah said. Noah ran to the Blood Bank. Jack and the others were stuck to the ceiling. Noah ran into the Bank. "Let them go, Sangre." Said Noah. "About time you showed up. I've been wanting a one-on-one match with you, Noah Segurason." Said Sangre. "You got one." Said Noah. Noah ran towards Sangre, but Sangre punched Noah in the Matrix Symbol. He sent him into the wall. He detransformed. "Guisan DNA Sample unlocked." Said the Matrix. Noah transformed. "Branch O' Sin! Now we're on a more even playing field!" Noah tried to shoot a blood blast, but nothing happened. "How do you use these powers!?" Noah yelled. "Idiot! You have to have your blood exposed! Do you think our (strangely colored) skin is our blood!?" Sangre yelled. Sangre made a blood sword. Noah poked a hole in his arm and made a blood sword. The two got into a sword duel. Sangre gained the upperhand, but Noah dodged. Noah shot a blood bullet at Sangre. Sangre shot a blood blast, so did Noah. They got into a struggle. "I'm not gonna lose! I GOT DA POWAH!" Noah won the beam struggle. LATER... Sangre is being taken by the Plumbers. "Cool new alien, but you have to bleed to use its powers? Sounds kinda emo-ish." Said Jack. "Wha..? SHUTTHEFUDGEUP." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Kierra Allsop Aliens *Mindfreak *NRG *Fasttrack (Selected Alien was Stinkfly) *Branch O' Sin (First Appearance) Villains *Sangre Trivia *Sangre means 'blood' in Spanish. *This is Mindfreak's first appearance since Season 7. *FIND BLOODY GIR! *This is the 100th episode of Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed and the 203rd episode of Noah 10 overall. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes